


Pepperup

by taebutter



Series: Harry Potter AUs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Past Child Abuse, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taebutter/pseuds/taebutter
Summary: Someone's owl keeps delivering the wrong letters to Hoseok and he is only kinda (very) concern.





	1. riddikulus

  
Hoseok hates mornings.  
  
It’s safe to say most students hate mornings. But Hoseok really, truly, undoubtedly, hate mornings. Specifically, breakfast time. The time where Hogwarts students’ mail is delivered daily by the lovely Owl Postal Service.  
  
Hoseok doesn't hate the Owl Postal system. He actually thinks it's pretty neat, and he enjoys watching his peers open up letters and gifts from home.  
  
But Hoseok never gets letters.  
  
His parents are muggles. The idea of sending messages via owl is bewildering.  
  
(“I just don't understand,” Hoseok’s mother had said when her son had brought it up, “Why can't we just send mail normally?”  
  
“This is the wizards _normal_ , Mum,” Hoseok replied, getting frustrated with his mother’s ignorance.  
  
His mother sighed, “Well I am not going near an owl, you can't pay me enough”)  
  
And that was that.  
  
Don't get Hoseok wrong. He loves his parents, muggles or not. But it gets depressing to never get one letter through the whole school year. He has to sit there and watch his friends tear open envelopes, reading out loud what their friends and families back at home wrote.  
  
He couldn't help but feel jealous.  
  
“Do you want some?” Jimin asks, shaking Hoseok from his thoughts. He looks up from his bowl of cereal to find the other smiling shyly across him, his hands drawn up to show off his treats that his parents sent him. Hoseok scowl at the 5th year, but quickly notices a pumpkin pastry in the younger’s hands. Taunting him.  
  
Hoseok smiles tightly, “Sure, thanks,” he says, holding out the palm of his hand. He can never back down a pumpkin pastry. Jimin plops the sweet into his waiting hand, “Are you planning on going to Hogsmeade this weekend?” Jimin asks. “Taehyung and I are planning on going, you should join us.”  
  
Hoseok unwraps the pumpkin pastry and shrugs, “I don't know, I should be catching up on some of my work. Charms is kicking my ass right now,”  
  
Jimin pouts, “Being a sixth year sounds hard-” he mumbles into his breakfast, looking sympathetic. “Namjoon always talks about how difficult it is, and he’s a Ravenclaw,” Jimin adds. Hoseok laughs, “You're telling me,” he says.  
  
Jimin opens his mouth to say something, probably something snarky knowing Jimin, but stops short. Hoseok pause mid-bite “What? You forgot something in your dorm?”. When Jimin doesn't say anything Hoseok frowns, “Is there something on my face? On my uniform? Gah! If I stain another tie-”  
  
Jimin shakes his head, blonde strands falling in his face. “Look Hobi-” he says, pointing behind Hoseok, “It looks like someone sent you a letter.”  
  
“What-, Hoseok turns around in his seat and stares widely where Jimin is pointing at. Sure enough, a large Verreaux eagle-owl was swooping in the great hall, the small beady eyes aim at Hoseok as if he is a target.  
  
“ _Woah_ ,” Jimin says, “Do you know who’s owl that is?”  
  
Hoseok dumbly shakes his head, “No idea.”  
  
“Could it be your families’?”  
  
Hoseok ignores Jimin’s suggestion as the owl slows down at the Hufflepuff table, easing down directly in front of Hoseok. He blinks widely at the black envelope perch in the owl’s mouth. It doesn't have any family stamp or name on it. Hoseok frowns, staring in wonder.  
  
“Are you going to take it?” Jimin whispers, “You're kinda causing a scene,”  
  
Hoseok blinks, looking around to find fellow Hufflepuffs eyeing them. “Oh!” He says, gently taking the letter from the owl’s mouth, “Thank you” he says to the bird, the owl makes no indication to the thanks and takes off from the table, startling poor Jimin.  
  
Hoseok inspects it. There is no clear name of who it’s from, there wasn't even a stamp. “I don’t think its mine,” He says doubtfully, turning the envelope around.  
  
Jimin purse his lips, leaning far over the table that his tie was falling into the bowl of grits, “Open and find out,” he urges eagerly.  
  
Hoseok snorts, everything is exciting to 5th years.  
  
He tore the opening, a short piece of parchment greeted him with nice red cursives. “This looks serious,” Hoseok mutters and begins reading.  
  
_Min-_  
  
_I received a notice that you failed the latest test in Potions and an in History of Magic. To say I am disappointed is an understatement. This is the umpteenth time of me telling you how important it is to study hard, behave well, and achieve awards, it's important to you, it's important to the family name. I expect more for you. Both your Father and I agree that you should come home this weekend, it seems that you forgot what it means to be a pure-blood. We need to educate you again on what is acceptable.  
_  
“Oh shit,” Hoseok mumbles, scanning the words over and over. This wasn't meant for his eyes- ah no. What is he going to do? The letter was short, but the words had a cutting chill to them.  
  
“What, what, what?” Jimin says impatiently, leaning over further. Hoseok presses the letter to his chest and gives the younger a look, “Jimin, I don't think you should read this,”  
  
Jimin huff, “C’mon, tell me what it says,”  
  
“No-”  
  
“ _But_ ~I gave you a pumpkin tart,”  
  
“Jimin, this letter is not meant for me,” Hoseok says sternly, folding the parchment neatly. Jimin stops pouting and furrows his brows, “Huh?”  
  
Hoseok shakes the folded letter, “The owl must have sent it to the wrong person because this letter surely isn't for me,”  
  
Jimin purse his lips and relaxes back in his chair, “Well do you know who then?”  
  
“Someone with the surname Min,” Hoseok says quietly, tucking the letter into his robes. “Do you know a Min?”  
  
Jimin shakes his head, “No, he must not be that popular, because I know _everyone_ ”  
  
Hoseok frowns. The two boys fall silent as the Great Hall continues on being lively. The letter had an underneath tone that Hoseok can't put his finger to it, but whatever it is sounds sketchy. He knows that most pureblood families are really strict and orderly. When he first came to Hogwarts as a first year he was stunned how some purebloods refused to talk to him just because he was a muggle-born. Sometimes he sees pureblood classmates distance themselves from the others, not because they don't like their peers, but most of the time they think they are _too good_ to sit with the others.  
  
Hoseok frowns.  
  
_You should come home this weekend, it seems that you forgot what it means to be a pure-blood. We need to educate you again on what is acceptable._  
  
That sounds suspicious.  
  
Jimin stands up, dusting off invisible crumbs and fixing his Hufflepuff tie, he gives Hoseok a bewilder look when the older fails to move, but rather staring blanking at his cup of pumpkin juice.  
  
“Uh- Hobi,” Jimin calls. Students around them were gathering their things and making their way to their first class.  
  
Hoseok snaps his head up to meet Jimin’s eyes, “Are you coming?” the younger ask, grabbing his bag from his seat. Hoseok jumps, “Oh yeah! Yeah, hold on,” he says, Jimin giggles a bit as the older rush to get his things together.  


 

  
“You know,” Jimin says as they are leaving the great hall, “You could always ask Namjoon”  
  
Hoseok rolls his eyes as he shoulder pass a group of giggling 2nd-year girls. Every conflict that either of them faces Jimin always turns to the Ravenclaw 6th year, Kim Namjoon. He isn't Yoda.  
  
“I know Namjoon can cast a Patronus, or can perfect any potion, but I doubt he can help this situation,” Hoseok says, eyeing Jimin knowling.  
  
The boy beside him sigh, “Namjoon is Ravenclaw’s Perfect,”  
  
Hoseok raise his brows, “So?”  
  
“ _So_ \- he probably know the Min guy, I mean he already has to patrol everywhere,” Jimin says, then quietly he adds, “He always stop me from sneaking in other house’s dorms,”  
  
Hoseok pause, stopping suddenly in the middle of the hallway. A small 4th-year bump into Hoseok’s back with a small cry, he turns around to apologize but the kid flushes deeply and scurries away. Jimin watch it all in fascination, “Was I ever that cute as a 4th-”  
  
“I think I'm going to ask,” Hoseok cuts in, walking again in a normal pace. Jimin glower behind him before catching up and asking, “Who?”  
  
Hoseok waves a hand around in exasperation, “Kim Namjoon.”  
  
Jimin nods, “About what?”  
  
“Jimin do you ever listen to me?”  
  
“Only sometimes.”  
  


.･:*:･ﾟ’✫,’✫’ﾟ･:*:･˙

  
  
Hoseok isn't close to Namjoon. Not really. They are the same year, sure. And they are in the same after-school study group. But Namjoon is a very serious man by nature, from what Hoseok witness in classes. The Ravenclaw is always focused on his studies. Hoseok wonders how he and Jimin even became friends.  
  
Hoseok shares Potions with Ravenclaws, so he guesses that would be a prime time to pull the boy aside and ask questions.  
  
Wait- would it be weird for him to ambush him and start asking questions on an unknown student? Wouldn't that be seen as odd?  
  
Hoseok frowns down at his Herbology textbook, today’s class is extra slow and boring. He doesn't want to look like some stalker. But- but the curiosity of who this person is is killing him.  
  
_You should come home this weekend, it seems that you forgot what it means to be a pure-blood, We need to educate you again on what is acceptable._  
  
Hoseok shakes his head. He doesn't want to know what the sender means by ‘ _We need to educate you again on what is acceptable'_.”  
  
“Hoseok!” the teacher snaps in front of the class, waking Hoseok from his thoughts. The teacher sneers, “Now that you decide to participate, tell me how you can extract from a Snargaluff plant?”  
  
Hoseok grimace, “Uh-”  
  


.･:*:･ﾟ’✫,’✫’ﾟ･:*:･˙

  
  
Similar to Herbology, Hoseok couldn't focus in Potions. The thought of talking to Namjoon is making him anxious. His potions partner, Seulgi, shoots him a glare as he continues to nervously taps his pencil on the lab table.  
  
“ _Hoseok_ ,” she hisses, pinching his arm, “You're distracting me from the lesson.” Hoseok furrows his brows and about to ask ‘why’ before his partner narrows her eyes at his tapping pen. Oh- He drops it, “Ah, sorry,” he whispers back. She gives him a murdering look and turns back to her notes.  
  
He’s a mess.  
  
He faces the front of the class. Namjoon sits up there in the front, whereas Hoseok sits near the back. So Hoseok has to run like lightning if he wants to catch up to the other.  
  
The potions teacher claps their hands to silence the room, the scowl heavily drawn on their face, “Tonight I want you guys to go over what we discuss in class today, I may or may not do a pop up quiz tomorrow,” the whole class groans, “till then, class is dismissed” the teacher says.  
  
Hoseok shoots out of his chair, snatching his belongings and shoving them in his bag. Seulgi widen her eyes next to him, watching him with a puzzled look, “Where-”  
  
“Bye, Seulgi,” Hoseok pants out, knocking in chairs and tables as he tries to zigzag out of the class. He already spots Namjoon’s tall figure exited out of the class, and Hoseok has to make quick steps to catch up.  
  
“Excuse me-” Hoseok gushes, pushing pass fellow Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Someone scoffs as Hoseok shoves pass them, but he was in too much of a hurry to apologize. He pushes his way out of the classroom and spots Kim Namjoon walking a good distance away with a 6th year Gryffindor. Out of breath, he cups his mouth and yells, “Kim Namjoon!”  
  
Several students turn to look his way, and Hoseok blushes shamefully, avoiding eyes from the curious looks. Namjoon turns around with tight lips and narrow eyes, the man beside him turns as well and watch Hoseok with an amused smile.  
  
Hoseok breathes out a sigh of relief. He tightens his hold on the strap of his bag and awkwardly half jogs where Namjoon is standing.  
  
“Hoseok,” Namjoon greets when the Hufflepuff stops in front of the pair, Hoseok waves at them as if they're all good friends. Namjoon turns to the 6th year Gryffindor that he was walking with and says, “I’ll see you in Transfiguration, Jackson.” The Gryffindor, Jackson, nods and smiles politely at Hoseok.  
  
Namjoon face Hoseok once the other left, with raised eyebrows he says, “Whatever you need to say could have waited when we do study group later tonight instead of yelling my name in the middle of the hall,”  
  
Hoseok ears turn red. Now that he thinks about it, he does have a group study session tonight in the library, and of course, Namjoon will be there. Like every Thursday. Gosh, Hoseok is stupid.  
  
“Ah,” Hoseok laughs, scratching the back of his head. “I forgot that was a thing,” he says, sharing a small smile.  
  
Namjoon pats the other’s shoulder, “Don't stress too hard about it, what do you need to tell me?”  
  
Hoseok sighs, “Actually I have a question-”  


 

Namjoon inspects the letter one more time. He insisted on reading the letter as if it would help him find out who Min is. Hoseok anxiously watches over his shoulder as the other read the words carefully.  
  
Hoseok looks at Namjoon hopefully once the Ravenclaw looks up from the parchment, “I'm sorry -” Namjoon starts. Hoseok sighs, slumping his shoulders, “I don't know who this letter is referring to, but I guess it won't be hard for me to find out,” Namjoon finishes.  
  
Hoseok perks up, “Really?”  
  
“Yeah- if this person is a pureblood, it will be easy to figure it out by just researching his surname, I'll let you know if I find anything tomorrow,”  
  
Hoseok beams, “Oh thank you!” he says, then shortly muttering under his breath, “ _Jimin was right_ ”  
  
Namjoon raises his brows but makes no comment.  
  


.･:*:･ﾟ’✫,’✫’ﾟ･:*:･˙

  
  
“I'm so glad it's Friday,” Jimin cheers, raising his cup of orange juice in the air as a celebration.  
  
Hoseok laughs. Its morning, but it's a _Friday_ morning. Meaning Hoseok can sleep in tomorrow, total bliss. Just the thought alone gives him loads of happiness.  
  
The Great Hall seems more vibrant today. Students chatter happily, houses engaging with one another in playful banter. Even the Slytherin table seem to be sharing smiles with one another. Not only is it Friday, but there is also Quidditch game this afternoon.  
  
“Hell yes!!” someone cheers loudly beside him. Hoseok flinches harshly at the sudden noise and turns to glare at Ravenclaw 5th year, Kim Taehyung. Jimin’s annoying boyfriend. The younger beams, fist pumping a random 3rd year Hufflepuff, “Hufflepuff is going to win the game tonight for sure!”  
  
Hoseok frowns. He rubs his temples, he did not get enough sleep last night to deal with a Taehyung. Especially a hyper Taehyung.  
  
Taehyung shouts an encouraging yell as Jimin downs his orange juice. The oldest of the three blinks at the pair, then turns to the Ravenclaw, “This isn't your table, Taehyung,” Hoseok says calmly as Taehyung wolfs down his waffles.  
  
He swallows thickly and grins brightly at Hoseok, “There is no discrimination in Hogwarts,” he says pointedly.  
  
Hoseok opens his mouth-  
  
Jimin cuts in, “No one cares if you sit at your house table or not during Breakfast, plus Taehyung is my good luck charm for the game tonight.” He looks at Taehyung across the table with a fond expression as the other was eating another waffle, this time loaded with whip cream -Hoseok widens his eyes, _how can that boy eat so much?_ -  
  
Hoseok sighs. This is his fault for befriending a 5th year.  
  
Park Jimin is the Hufflepuff’s seeker on the Quidditch team. Hoseok doubts that the boy needs any good luck, the younger is extremely talented in the air. Hoseok heard a rumor that some professional teams have been looking at him recently, he wouldn't be surprised if it's true.  
  
Taehyung smiles, “I have to cheer for my boyfriend, it's my job! Someone gotta do it,” he says with a mouthful of waffles. Both Jimin and Hoseok grimace at the display, “Please eat with your mouth closed,” his boyfriend chastise.  
  
Jimin turns to Hoseok, “Are you going to the game tonight?”  
  
“Uh, well-” Hoseok stutters. He would love to go to the game. But he doesn't really have anyone to go with. Hoseok has tons of friends, but those friends already have their own groups and cliques. Hoseok just has himself. And nothing is more pitiful then going to a Quidditch game alone.  
  
“I would love to-” Hoseok starts, “But I have tons of homework you see-”  
  
Taehyung and Jimin both whine, “C’mon,” Jimin pouts, “It's Friday, plus its the game against Gryffindor.”  
  
Taehyung nods, “Hufflepuff have never beat a game against Gryffindor, you need to be there to support your House!”  
  
“But-” Hoseok mutters, swirling his straw in his pumpkin juice.  
  
Jimin leans across the table, batting his eyes lashes and tutting his bottom lip out, “ _Hyung_ -” Hoseok cringes, “-please, it'll mean the world to me”  
  
Hoseok sighs, “Ok.”  
  
Both boys cheer, reaching across the table to high five one another, which turn into Taehyung gripping Jimin’s hand and pulling him forward till he was on top of the table. Jimin jokingly scowls at his giggling boyfriend. Hoseok laughs softly at the pair, feeling only a slight of jealousy of how close they are.  
  
“Gah,” Jimin cries, “I now have gravy all over my robes.”  
  
Hoseok tuts, “You're a wizard just use the spell _Tergeo_ ”  
  
Jimin glares at him, “I know I’m a wizard, I was just saying- _woah_ ,” he says suddenly, “Isn't that the same owl from yesterday?"  
  
Hoseok shifts around his chair and spot the same owl from yesterday flying over. The bird’s eyes connect with his as the bird swoops down on the table- Taehyung yelps in surprise. Holding in its mouth is an identical black envelope before. No name and all.  
  
“No way,” Hoseok says, “How stupid is this owl?”  
  
The owl slowly blinks at him, not taking any offense at the insult.  
  
He feels a sharp pain in his arm and looks down to find Taehyung nails piercing through his skin. “Just take the letter, Hoseok,” Taehyung mutters lowly, “The bird is kinda freaking me out!”  
  
Hoseok scoffs. He extends his hand out cautiously and the owl politely drops the black envelope in his hands, taking no hesitation to fly off the table and away from the three.  
  
Taehyung gawks, “Hoseok, I thought you don't get letters?”  
  
“He doesn't,”  
  
“I don't,”  
  
Both Jimin and Hoseok say at the same time. They both eye each other warily.  
  
Taehyung sits slump, “Ok, I'm confused-”  
  
Hoseok waves him off and tore open the letter, he felt Taehyung scoot closer to read the text.  
  
_Min-_  
  
_I’m looking forward to seeing you this weekend._  



	2. lumos

_Min-_  
_I’m looking forward to seeing you this weekend._

“ _That's it_?” Taehyung asks, leaning into Hoseok’s space to read the letter. “You guys are being dramatic,” he huffs, sitting back down and continue poking his waffles.

Hoseok didn't pay him any attention, turning the letter around as if more words will show. “Well,” Jimin starts, annoyance lining in his words, “What does it say?”

Hoseok bites his lip. Is it ok to share information on someone private letters? The specific letter in his hands seems innocent enough, but what the words are implying gives Hoseok chills.

“It says ‘ _I’m looking forward to seeing you this weekend_ ’, that's it. Nothing special,” Taehyung gripes around a mouthful of waffles. Hoseok sighs. It is what it is.

“That's it?” Jimin repeats. “Who sends a letter with just _that_?” Jimin tuts, shaking his head in disapproval, “What a waste of parchment.”

Hoseok glares at the both of them. But Jimin is kinda right. It doesn't make sense to send a letter with just one simple sentence. 

_You should come home this weekend, it seems that you forgot what it means to be a pure-blood. We need to educate you again on what is acceptable_

Hoseok shivers, “I don't think it's anything good,” he says to the two boys, “I think whoever is suppose to be receiving these letters is in need of help.”

Jimin sends Taehyung a look that Hoseok couldn't read, then says quietly, “This letter doesn't really look _bad_.”

Taehyung nods, “I would love for someone to be looking forward to seeing _me_ ,” he jokes. Jimin coos at his boyfriend, “Taehyung, I’m always looking forward to seeing you~”

Hoseok sighs again. 

The Hufflepuff folds the letter and tucks it back in the envelope, “I’m going to find out who this Min person is, find them and help them.”

Jimin stops teasing the Ravenclaw to watch the older gather his things and go.

 

.･:*:･ﾟ’✫,’✫’ﾟ･:*:･˙

 

The library isn't as normally crowded as it usually was. They're a couple of students scattered about, but otherwise vacant.

Hoseok took this as an opportunity to take a nap. He rests his head against his Potions textbook and closes his eyes.

He dreams of home.

Specifically, he dreams of his mum’s cooking. His mum makes the best meals. He may be biased, but not even Hogwarts meals beat his mum’s cooking. Hoseok’s family would surround the table with huge appetites and untold stories of how their day went. His sister always have the craziest stories to tell about her day, Hoseok never believed them in a heartbeat, but it was always fun to listen to them. 

Hoseok misses his sister. He misses his family. His home. 

Hogwarts is a great, wonderful and spectacular place. It's his second home. But he does miss his muggle life. He misses everything before coming to Hogwarts. Hoseok sometimes thinks he enjoys the muggle life better than all the magic. But he tries not to dwell too hard about it.

_“Jung Hoseok.”_

Hoseok cracks his eyes open to the sound of Namjoon's voice. He groans loudly and shut his eyes again.

“Jung Hoseok,” Namjoon repeats, kicking his chair a bit. Hoseok squints up at the Ravenclaw before him, Namjoon meets his stare in unamusement. The Hufflepuff slowly sits up and stretch. 

They're nobody inside the library besides Hoseok, Namjoon, and the unpleasant librarian, Madam Pince. Outside the windows, the sky has grown dim. He must have been out for a while.

“Huh,” Hoseok says groggily, rubbing his eyes.

Namjoon’s purse his lips, “Have you been sleeping?”

The older nods, isn't that obvious? “What time is it?”

The other tuts and glance down to read the time on his watch, “Uh, about 7’o clock.”

 _Shit._ Hoseok curses silently. He miss the Quidditch game. _Shitshitshit._

It's not like Jimin would have noticed if he was in the stands or not, probably busy being a seeker and all. Plus, doesn't he have his boyfriend cheering for him? Jimin doesn't need Hoseok there.

But the thought doesn't stop Hoseok feeling guilty.

“Shit,” Hoseok mutters under his breath, he closes his Potions textbook and shoves it in his bag. He stands quickly, the chair he was sitting in tips backward. Both Hoseok and Namjoon wince at the echoing sound the chair made when it hit the floor. Hoseok casts a nervous glance at Madam Pince sitting at the front desk, the librarian didn't seem bothered by the loud noise.

“Uh, are you ok Hoseok?” he asks, watching the older warily.

“I promise Jimin that I would watch the game.” Hoseok throws his bag over his shoulder and hastily walks away.

“Hoseok, wait- I found the-” Namjoon whisper-shouts, trying to grab onto Hoseok’s sleeve. Hoseok stops and turns to the Ravenclaw frantically, “Is the game over?”

Namjoon fumbles with his hands, “Uh no- I don't think so? It should be over soon though.”

“Great.” If Hoseok runs, he could make it before the match is over. Jimin doesn't even have to know that he wasn't at the Quidditch game majority of the time.

Namjoon follows after him, “Wait- Hoseok, Don’t you want to k-”

“Can’t you just tell me tomorrow,” Hoseok asks, annoyance written clearly on his face. His skin is starting to feel itchy due to the adrenaline kicking in.

“I’m going to Hogsmeade tomorrow.” 

“Tell me there,” Hoseok rushes out.

“But where-”

“At the cafe!” Hoseok interrupts quickly, waving the Ravenclaw away as he exits the library. Namjoon stands there dumbly, watching the door swing closed.

 

.･:*:･ﾟ’✫,’✫’ﾟ･:*:･˙

 

Quidditch is a big deal in Hogwarts. In the whole Wizarding World really. Hoseok never really got into the sport, he finds it confusing. What's the point of beaters, chasers, and keepers if everyone depends on seekers to win the game? It just doesn't make sense to him. Hoseok never really got it, and no one really ever explains it to him.

He wishes football is popular at Hogwarts, he would enjoy watching that.

Majority of the school seem to be at the match today. The stands were pack with people cheering on either side. Students were holding up signs with team members names and others were chanting songs loudly. Hoseok may not like Quidditch, but he enjoys the atmosphere. 

He couldn't help but notice that the Gryffindor side seem to have more cheering fans than Hufflepuff. 

_Typical_. The Gryffindor house is by far the most popular house out of the four. Not that Hoseok minds.

He climbs up the stairs leading up to the seats, the rails were shaking due to several students jumping and stomping on the stands. Hoseok tightens his scarf around his neck as he bounds up the steps, the cold was getting harsher the later the night gets.

Hoseok reaches the top out of breath. Panting hard, he looks around trying to find any familiar faces. Rows were overflowing with people, he doubts he'll find a space to sit, let alone someone to sit _with_. A 5th year Hufflepuff girl bumps into him, her face cake with yellow and black makeup, “Don't stand in the middle of the aisle, idiot,” she hisses, and continue going her way.

Oh- Hoseok steps back. He already feels out of place. He should have just stayed in the library.

He sighs. No, he promise Jimin that he’ll watch (even if he wasn't here for most parts of the game).

He leans against the railing and peers over the crowd of people. He spots Taehyung easily. He’s sitting in the front row wearing an obnoxious Honey Badger hat. Hoseok heart almost sings in joy when he saw Taehyung’s familiar face, but the boy was sitting with his group of Ravenclaw friends. They're all laughing and chanting along, having fun together. Hoseok doesn't want to intrude. 

Nevermind then.

This is fine, standing in the back alone.

“Excuse me?” 

Hoseok's looks away from the game to find a Slytherin boy sitting in a row directly in front of him. His body twisted around to meet Hoseok eyes blankly. Hoseok notices that he wasn't wearing any team colors, just his regular school uniform. 

Hoseok looks around as if the boy was speaking to another person that wasn't him. 

“I mean you, the kid with the red hair,” the boy says, smirking slightly.

 _Ah_ \- Hoseok flushes. It's not often that he talks to people in the Slytherin house or vice versa. He shifts his weight and smiles at the other, “Um- do you need something?” he asks loudly over the cheers and chants.

The boy shakes his head, “No, but you look really pitiful standing there.”

Hoseok’s face turns pink. He flaps his hands around, trying to find something to come back with,”Well, uh- I am not-”

“Just sit next to me, there's space,” the Slytherin says, watching him bemused. Hoseok gapes at him. The Slytherin boy pats an empty space next to him, watching the Hufflepuff with interest.

 _Okay_. Hoseok shuffles closer, “Are you sure?” he asks, eyeing the boy suspiciously. The Slytherin snorts, “Yes, I am sure.”

“Oh ok,” Hoseok says, hurrying over to sit next to the other. He sighs in relief when he sits down, there’s some sort of heating charm on the bench that nicely warms him up. “Thank You,” Hoseok says, turning to the other with an appreciated smile. The Slytherin hums a response and turns to face the fields. Hoseok openly stares at the Slytherin profile, the man has cute soft cheeks flush from the cold, before facing the front as well.

Hoseok looks over the heads of people at the pitch, he couldn't see the scoreboard from where he is sitting.“Who’s winning so far?” He asks lowly to the Slytherin.

The boy turns to him daze, “What was that?” 

“Whos winning so far?” Hoseok repeats, this time loudly.

The Slytherin made an ‘ _ah_ ’ sound in realization, “So far Gryffindor is winning with 20-70”

Hoseok nods. Gryffindor is beating Hufflepuff by a landslide. Which shouldn't be anything new. Hoseok surprise to feel a little bit of disappointment by the scores. He knows Jimin would be upset if they lose another game by the Gryffindors. 

He looks out on the field again trying to find Jimin, but neither Hufflepuff nor Gryffindor seekers seem to present on the field. What's the point on coming here if he can't even watch Jimin? Hoseok pouts. He wishes he has some pumpkin juice on him.

He turns back to the Slytherin,“Are you here to support the Hufflepuff teams?” Hoseok asks lightly, trying to spark small talk.

Without looking at him, the Slytherin shakes his head, “No, actually I am here for a friend on the Gryffindor team.” 

“Ah, well why-” Hoseok stops shortly when everyone around them stands up suddenly with cheers. Hoseok ears ring with the onslaught of noise carrying out through the stadiums. 

“Park Jimin and Kim Seokjin are racing for the snitch!” the Quidditch commentator yells into his wand, using the Amplifying Charm to broadcast their voice. “Park seems to be closing in!”

“Oh shit!” Hoseok yells, jumping to his feet with the rest of the fans. 

On the pitch, Jimin comes into view. He's flying fast on his broom, his eyes focus and his hands gripping the broom tightly. Shortly behind him was the Gryffindor seeker, Kim Seokjin, right at his tail. Jimin made a sudden dive, the Gryffindor following him.

The audience holds their breath as they watch both seekers diving to the ground. Hoseok holds his hands tightly together as he watches his friend gear closer to the ground. Jimin suddenly swerves his broom to prevent from crashing, pulling up the very last second. Hoseok lets out a breath in relief. Unfortunately, the Gryffindor seeker crashes into the ground, causing the Gryffindor side to shout out in cries. Jimin, on the other hand, was smiling proudly as he continues to chase after the snitch.

The Hufflepuff side erupts in cheers.

“Jimin performs the _Wronski Feint_ on Seokjin!” The commentator yells.

“YES JIMIN! THAT’S MY BOYFRIEND” Someone screams upfront, distinctly sounding like Taehyung. Hoseok chuckles and cups his mouth and scream along with the crowd, “GO JIMIN!” 

He drops his hands and smiles, feeling giddy, they could actually win! He glances down to find the Slytherin boy still seated, his hands folded in his lap and his eyes focus on his hands. He looks bored.

“Hey- someone is about to catch the snitch-”

“Oh, It looks like Park Jimin has caught something!” The commentator says, silencing everyone in the stands. Hoseok looks away from the Slytherin and back onto the pitch. Everyone is standing on their toes, waiting for the result. “It looks like” The commentator starts, pausing for dramatic effect- “HUFFLEPUFF WON THE GAME”

The Hufflepuff side goes _crazy_.Students hug one another. Some scream incoherent words, clapping wildly. Hoseok notice a couple of guys taking their shirts off and swinging the fabric around, Hoseok scowls in disapproval at them, it's way too cold outside to be shirtless. _Idiots._

Hoseok spots Taehyung running out of the stands, a huge boxy grin drawn on his face. Probably about to meet up with Jimin on the pitch.

Hoseok smiles. It feels good to be on the winning side.

“Ah, congratulations,” the Slytherin boys says shyly, coming up behind him with a small smile, “You guys deserve it.”

 _Oh_ -Hoseok forgot about him. He turns to the other, “Sorry about the loss, maybe next time?” he smiles, clasping the boy on the shoulder, the other flinch slightly at the contact. Hoseok smile dims and he awkwardly let go of the other.

The Slytherin snorts, ignoring the awkward exchange, “I’m only here to support a friend, I don't care if Gryffindor wins or lose” he says, shrugging nonchalantly. 

Hoseok didn't know what to say to that so he quietly watches the other tuck his hands in his pockets and walks away.

 

.･:*:･ﾟ’✫,’✫’ﾟ･:*:･˙

 

“PARK JIMIN! PARK JIMIN! PARK JIMIN!” Hufflepuff students chant.

Every Hufflepuff is squeezed in the House Common Room, Jimin in the center of it all. Hoseok could tell from here that Jimin is enjoying the attention, basking in all the praise and compliments. 

The Hufflepuff House is about to throw a celebration. Food and Drinks (some spike with firewhisky) spread out on the tables, someone poorly decorated the room with cheesy Hufflepuff colors. Even Taehyung is here (Hoseok doesn't know how), chanting along with the crowd.

Hoseok kinda just want to go to sleep. He was happy that they won but it was way too crowded for his liking. People rubbing against him, the heavy smell of musk in the air, and loudness of the screams and chants are all getting too much. Hoseok just want to simply talk to Jimin, but he can't even do that with the heavy crowd surrounding him.

Hoseok smiles forcely at people as he shuffles past them, trying to get out from the small mob. A 6th-year Hufflepuff girl caught onto his arm, “Where you going?” she asks slyly, her eyes downcasted. Hoseok politely remove her from his arm and continue going his way.

When everyone disperses around the room, finally giving the Quidditch members room to breathe, that's when Hoseok shares his congratulations to Jimin.

“You were amazing today,” Hoseok says, sipping his sparkling water. Jimin beams at him. He's still sweaty and bloody from the game and is still wearing his dirty Quidditch uniform, but Hoseok never saw Jimin look this amazing before. Is this some winner’s _glow_?

Jimin pulls him into a hug. Hoseok only cringes a little bit when he touches Jimin’s sticky skin. “Thanks for coming!” Jimin says when he pulls back, “I really appreciate it.”

Hoseok shrugs,“I wouldn't miss you kicking Gryffindor's ass,” he mutters, scratching the back of his head. Jimin laughs quietly, “Did you saw my dive?!”

Hoseok snorts, “I saw your dive,”

“Didn't I look cool?

“You always look cool Jiminie.”

“And did you saw when I swerve my broom? You should have seen Seokjin, poor guy didn't have a chance,”

“Yes, I saw all of that,” Hoseok promises, laughing at Jimin enthusiasm. He’s happy that the other is happy. Jimin deserves this win and attention. Watching him smiling brightly was rubbing off on Hoseok, and he too felt a ease of happiness.

“Yah! Chimchim!” Taehyung screams, running up to them with a gigantic grin (Hoseok was thankful that the Ravenclaw ditch the obnoxious Honey Badger hat). He throws his arms around Jimin, picking up the seeker lightly and twirling him around. Hoseok watch in amusement at the two boys wrap into each other arms. They pull apart and Taehyung grabs Jimin chin to start making out.

“ _Oh ok_ -” Hoseok says awkwardly, walking away from the kissing couple, neither of the boys pays him any attention, “I'll see you guys in Hogsmeade.” He turns around to walk away from the scene.

Jimin breaks apart, panting hard with glossy red lips, he pipes up, “Wait! You're going to Hogsmeade?”

 

.･:*:･ﾟ’✫,’✫’ﾟ･:*:･˙

 

The best place in Hogsmeade is _Crowley’s Cafe_ , a small coffee shop that serves both wizard and muggle food. The owner of the restaurant is a Squib. Hoseok dislikes that some of his classmates pick on the owner mainly because he is what he is. It reminds him of when people pick on him solely because he’s a Muggle-born. They can't help who their parents are.

Not only does Hoseok likes the cafe because of the food, but the owner plays muggle music through the speakers. Music that Hoseok grew up listening to.

The cafe brings so many nostalgic memories. 

Hoseok just hopes that Namjoon knows which cafe that he was referring to in the Library. 

“Why didn't you told me you are going to Hogsmeade,” Jimin whispers, settling in a seat across of him. Hoseok rolls his eyes and picks up the menu layout in front of him even though he already knows what he is ordering. He told both Jimin and Taehyung to enjoy the day for themselves, but they both refuse and said that _they want to spend time with him_. Hoseok doubts it, they're just both nosy brats. 

“I told you last night-” Hoseok says, unfolding the menu. Lists of foods with odd names display before him. _Maggoty Haggis. Cockroach Clusters. Exploding Bonbons._

Hoseok pinch his eyebrows together, what's with wizards and gross sounding names? 

Beside him, Taehyung nods, “Yeah, I remember Hobi saying something about it last night.” Hoseok blinks, forgetting the conversation going on around him.

Jimin frowns at his boyfriend, annoyed that he wasn't backing him up. “How would you know?” he accuses, “You were busy last night.”

Taehyung shrugs, “I pay more attention to my surroundings, I am in Ravenclaw after all,” he says proudly, puffing his chest out. Hoseok and Jimin both snorts. Taehyung may be in Ravenclaw, but he doesn't fit in the Ravenclaw’s stereotypical traits.

Taehyung balks at their reactions, “Are you calling me stupid?”

Jimin shakes his head, waving the statement away furiously with his hands, “No- Tae, it's just-”

“I don't care what you say,” Taehyung scowls, crossing his arms and sitting up straight, “the _Sorting Hat_ says otherwise.” He eyes them both coldly, Hoseok can't take him seriously with his puff out cheeks and pouty lips. The two Hufflepuffs share bemused smiles as Taehyung childishly ignores them.

Hoseok squints his eyes at him, “Taehyung, that's not-” he cuts himself off and shakes his head with a silent laugh. Nothing can get through Taehyung.

Jimin unfolds his menu and looks up at Hoseok, “Isn't Namjoon meeting with us today?”

“Meeting with _me_ ,” he corrects, “but, yes he is.” Jimin scowls at him playfully, “Same difference,” he mumbles. Hoseok rolls his eyes.

He’s curious about who the receiver is supposed to be. There is a small part of him that feels guilty for going out and enjoying his afternoon with his friends while an unknown student is getting odd, almost threat-like, letters. It almost feels like Hoseok doesn't deserve to have a good time. 

“What would you lads want today?” a woman with green hair asks, besides her is a levitating notepad and pencil waiting on the three of them to order.

“Oh!” Hoseok says, folding his menu and smiling at the green-haired waitress, “We all would like to order some Butterbeer please”

 

Namjoon didn't come till later when all of them were already full (Taehyung was already complaining about stomach aches, but what did he expect after drinking three glasses?). Hoseok feels slightly bad for not waiting to order till the Ravenclaw shows up, but he didn't arrive till an hour and a half later after ordering.

“Sorry if you waited too long,” Namjoon gushes, pulling a seat out from the table next to him and situating it between Jimin and Taehyung. Taehyung scoots his chair away from the Ravenclaw Perfect, both Jimin and Hoseok shoot him a dark look.

Hoseok smiles politely, “Its ok, we didn't really set up a time.”

“Oh, hello Taehyung,” Namjoon says as if he forgot that he wasn't alone with Hoseok, “And hello Jimin.” Jimin smiles at him while Taehyung gives an awkward half nod.

“So” Hoseok mutters, tapping his nails on the wooden table. Namjoon tightens his lips close, his shoulders tense. He looks awkward sitting sandwiched between the 5th years as if he wants to be somewhere else but here. He probably does. Hoseok kinda didn't give him a choice on meeting him here.

“So,” Hoseok repeats, “Whos the Min guy?”

Namjoon visibly relaxes, “It wasn't hard finding out,” he starts, “I simply went to the library and research his name under pureblood families. His name is Min Yoongi, he is a 7th-year Slytherin, one of the two heirs-,” next to him Jimin quietly mouths the word ‘heir’ “- of the Min bloodline. I try to find a picture of him, but that sort of information is kept private.”

 _Min Yoongi_. The name doesn't sound familiar. Which is odd for a pureblood family. 

_You should come home this weekend, it seems that you forgot what it means to be a pure-blood. We need to educate you again on what is acceptable_

Hoseok wonders if Min Yoongi is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for reading! I am not confident in this chapter, hopefully next will be better. The qudditich scene was difficult for me to write, because, similar to Hoseok, I never enjoy the Qudditich parts when reading the books as a child haha. The next xhapter will be publish next week, kudos and comments are appreciated! Thankyou :)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this story so far. Ive always wanted to do a BTS fanfic set in the Harry Potter world, and I am very ecxited to explore more with this story. Chapter two is already finish and will be up next Tuesday.


End file.
